The Dark Garden
by Frostbytefire
Summary: Loneliness and pain can sometimes blur the lines between good and evil.
1. Chapter I Text added

The Dark Garden

Loneliness can blur the lines between good and evil

* * *

The breezy wind made her long hair swirl into her face as she stood vigilante waiting for the deadly Horseman to appear. Crane would kill her if he knew that she came here at night to meet their sworn enemy. His feelings about this matter did not concern Abbie or the Horseman. They rarely discussed Crane or anything else about their war against each other. He would just let her talk about anything that she wanted and listen to her every word. Occasionally he would grunt or chuckle when she mentioned some failure his sworn enemy Crane had had.

Their strange relationship began one day a month ago while she was chasing down a perp. The man surprised her and knocked her gun from her hand. He then tackled her to the ground. He could have run away but he wanted something more than freedom. When he began tearing at her clothing and telling her that he was going to make her suffer and never forget him; Abbie began to scream in fear and frustration. Her partner Luke was nowhere around to help her. He was her back-up and was always absent. Her attacker ripped her shirt and then balled his hand into a fist when she landed a punch to his face. She closed her eyes and braced for his strike but it never came. She never knew how strong the Horseman was until she witnessed him throwing the man up into the treetops with a simple flick of his wrist. The demon just stared down at her shivering body and then kneeled beside her. He touched her tattered shirt and frowned. He seemed different that night. He was usually threatening but that night, his face looked annoyed at something or someone. He gathered her up into his arms to provide warmth and she surprised herself by accepting his touch.

He covered her body with his redcoat jacket and helped her stand. Abbie fell onto his body because she her twisted ankle. Abraham easily lifted her into his arms bridal style. "Where is your male friend the one who lusts after you?"

Abbie trembled in his arms and he held her tighter so that his warmth would invade her body. "What?"

"The one who stares at you when you are not looking. Is he visiting the witch while you come to harm?"

What did he know that she did not? Luke was not anyone that she wished to get involved with…ever. She never felt completely safe around him especially when he had his gun out. "I have no feelings for him."

The white stallion of the rider of death came from the dark woods towards them and kneeled as Abraham easily sat on the saddle with her securely in his arms and swung his left leg around to the other side. Daredevil stood and slowly walked back into the woods.

"He has feelings for you that I do not think you will submit to." Abbie rested her head against his warm chest and closed her eyes. His voice rumbled against her ear and travelled throughout her body. His voice was soothing and the pain in her foot began to fade away.

"I have asked for another partner but there aren't any new ones. I have to wait."

Abraham frowned at her words and instinctively held her tighter. He had watched her for a while before letting her know that he was tracking her. She was afraid at first but he never approached her. Soon she came to expect his presence and today she was not fearful or disappointed with his rescue. He flexed his muscles against her body liking the softness of her flesh against his shirt. He loved the smell of her unkempt hair. Usually her appearance was flawless but the wrestling with her attacker undid her professional look.

"If he touches you I will not throw him up into the treetops…I will snap his neck and stomp on his body until I break every bone and then I will send him to hell."

He felt her shiver as his words filled her ears. She knew then that this demon was attracted to her. She always knew that he was around when he showed himself to her one day. He was outside her home in the backyard just watching her. He never approached her until today and she was grateful beyond words.

There was silence between them as Daredevil headed towards her home. The stallion stepped from the woods and kneeled in her backyard. Abraham held her securely and swung his leg over the saddle and then stood up. He walked with her in his arms towards her unlocked back door. She never locked it anymore since she discovered that he was watching her. She often wondered if he came into her house at night and watched over her as she slept. It would not disturb her in the least if he did. Knowing that someone cared about her that at the moment wanted only her company made her feel as if she had purpose and was needed.

He opened her door and then walked inside and closed it behind them. He knew his way around her home as if he had truly been inside on many occasions. Abbie stared up at him as he walked into her bedroom and set her on the bed. He moved down towards her right ankle and carefully removed her shoe. She was surprised at how gentle he could be. Abraham removed her sock just as carefully and looked at her throbbing foot. Her feet were beautiful as he remembered. On occasion when he visited her at night they would find their way from under her blanket while she slept.

A tingling sensation began to spread from her foot and up her leg. Abbie smiled and tried not to giggle because of the tickling filling her body. Abraham smirked when he heard a giggle escape her. He knew the only reason that she was not screaming in pain was because he wanted to heal her not hurt her. The feeling began to fade as the Horseman removed his warm hands away from her foot. She watched him stand and extend his hand towards her. She placed her hand in his without a second thought.

There was no pain when she stood. She looked up at him and noticed him staring at her ripped shirt. He carefully removed his jacket from around her shoulders and saw the scratches on her neck. Abbie closed her eyes when heat filled her body as his fingers gently ran down the scratch on her neck healing it. She felt his fingers drag lower and dip between her breasts. She could feel the stubble on his cheek as he moved closer to her. His breath was on her neck as he breathed deeply of her scent.

"Is there any other mark or flesh that needs to be touched, soothed or rubbed to make you feel needed. I will heal it…. completely and willingly."

She did not remember what she answered but she did remember waking up the next morning dressed in her nightgown. He was her own personal bodyguard from that day on and she liked that. She liked having him around to make sure that she was okay. She liked the silences between them when he wanted to touch her. The nervous excitement that ran through her body was enough to make her light headed. He loved the power he had over her.

Abbie heard the happy whining of Daredevil and she woke from her reminiscing as he approached her. She turned to watch her big blonde horseman coming towards her at a steady gallop. He was powerful and he knew it captivated her. She noticed that his eyes roamed over her body. She was wearing a dress tonight. She also knew that Abraham liked when material contoured her curves. He raised an eyebrow when she placed her hands on her hips. The frown that crossed her brows made him smile.

"You're late."

Not many…correction no one would dare talk to him about his being punctual but this scrap of a woman staring up at him. Daredevil nudged her with his snout and Abbie giggled and started petting him.

"Did you wear this dress for me?"

Abbie continued petting Daredevil as she slowly rolled her passion filled eyes up towards her Horseman in the saddle. The wind decided to add to her seduction and gently whip her hair around her face and body and raise her dress slightly to reveal more of her legs. "Maybe,"

She watched him move around in the saddle as his body became uncomfortably hard. "Then I will have to remove it to make sure no other has laid a mark upon you."

He could sense the moisture already flowing from her womb in anticipation of making his journey inside of her wet and smooth. Abraham got down from the saddle and Abbie stepped back feeling desire flood her already primed body.

"I am late because there were four demons on your scent. They are no more." Abbie stayed her ground as Abraham approached her. He raised his hand and moved her windblown hair behind her right ear so that he could see the out of control passion growing in her eyes and body more clearly. She moved closer to him and stared up at him.

"What does my Horseman want as payment?"

He stared down at her for only a moment and his lips assaulted hers. He bent his knees so that his hands would travel under her dress and as he straightened them his hands connected with the firm flesh of her bottom. She heard him growl in his throat. A torturous moan escaped her as the vivid memory of him telling her what he would like to do to her from behind filled her thoughts and body. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back with full blown savagery. Abraham left no doubt in her mind about what he wanted to do with her and to her.

Something deep inside of Abraham alerted him to the presence of old and evil magic lurking near.. He suddenly pulled away from the kiss and looked towards the Hollow woods. He knew that it was not Moloch;but he could not tell what or who it was watching them. His need to protect his female rose the aggression in his body to almost the level of his lust to be inside of her.

Abbie suddenly slipped from his grasp. Abraham watched her run away from him. She would always run from him. He did not know if it was pure instinct or planned but he loved chasing her through the woods and tonight was no exception. She could scream as loud as she wanted because no one could hear them in the deep forest. He would always catch her by the biggest tree in the forest no matter which way she ran. She would put a fierce defense but there was no escape once he had her, it was fate.

"So what …you are stronger and faster." Abraham leaned his body into hers and growled. Abbie smiled and bared her neck to him and let him mark her he always did. The exquisite pain just added to her need to have him.

"Abraham…." Her soft whisper of his name made him move against her as he licked the wound that he had made.

"I want to know."

Abraham sucked on the wound and felt her tremble and moan. Her body arched towards him and he could feel the wetness between her thighs and pressed harder between them. A sound of pain escaped her. "I want to know what it feels like to be with you."

Abraham growled and ripped her underwear from her body. His kiss ran down her neck towards her breasts as Abbie arched her body towards his ravenous mouth. "You will bleed more than normal when I break the barrier separating you from knowing man."

His hands touched the wet flesh between her thighs and she winced and gasped at the painful need that took over her body from his simple touch. His bottoms suddenly moved down his muscled thighs and passed his knees. She could feel his hard flesh near where she wanted it so desperately to be. She tried to shift and get him to move inside but Abraham stopped her. Her passion filled eyes focused on his angry ones.

"I will do the honor of getting inside of you and I will take the innocence that you are offering me."

"Yes,…please Now!..." She squirmed against the tree as Abraham lifted her legs at the knee for deeper penetration. His simple move all but sent her to the stratosphere of pleasure. When his hard flesh touched the liquefied lips of her flesh she could not hold back her scream of anticipation and want. Abraham growled and sucked on his mark on her neck as his hips moved forward and squeezed his flesh inside of her a few inches. The feminine sound that escaped her made him want to claim her quickly before anyone else decided that they wanted her and challenged him to claim her. His body moved slowly forward and touched what was keeping her innocent. He had to close his eyes and calm his raging desire. He wanted to gently take her moaning into his loving not screaming. When Abraham opened his eyes he saw something move just past Abbie's left shoulder. The thing moved from the shelter of the leaves and out into the opening. The horned beast smiled at Abraham. The thing was unafraid of him but he would teach it that that was not wise. Daredevil suddenly appeared beside his master. The horned beast was not smiling for long because the death rider's axe came hurtling at his head. The axe cut into the side of his face as he leaped back into the woods.

Abbie trembled as Abraham slowly pulled his still hard flesh from her body without taking what he wanted from her. She stared at his hard profile as he looked in the direction that his axe had gone. He was in hunt mood. She could smell his aggression and lust growing at break neck speed. He slowly pulled up his bottoms and moved away from her as Daredevil's big body shielded her in his absence. Abbie turned and watched as Abraham walked towards the empty opening to recover his axe. He cautiously pulled his weapon from the tree and noticed the blue blood dripping from a section of the razor sharp blade. He touched the blood and then wiped it on his pants transferring the unseen toxins. They travelled through the fabric of his pants; melted through his skin and then dissolved into his blood stream. Abraham flicked his wrist and the rest of the blood flew off the axe. He looked in the direction that the creature had gone but he could not sense it or see it. He turned and walked back to Abbie.

"What was it?"

Abraham saw the worry on her face and gently touched her cheek. "You are safe with me. Do not go into those woods without me."

She nodded as he moved closer to her. The moonlight began to fill the dark garden as he pulled her towards him for a slow kiss. He knew that he had to take her home and that tonight his needs would not be fulfilled. He slowly pulled away from her and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I want you…still" Her soft voice filled his ears and made his body lust for her again.

Abraham ran his hands down her body as his lips moved closer to her ear. "Nothing will keep me from you."

Even though night had rolled in, he could see perfectly as if it were day time. He gently pulled her dress down and then his arm circled her waist. Daredevil bowed as Abraham climbed onto the saddle with his precious cargo tight against his body. He held her securely as Daredevil straightened. Her cheek rested on his chest as she closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat.

"You will meet me here in our dark garden tomorrow and I shall have you here under the moon and stars." His deep voice made her quiver. Abbie leaned away from him and stared up into his dark eyes.

"I will meet you here in our dark garden tomorrow and I shall have you here under the moon and stars."

"Nothing will keep me from you." His right hand gripped the back of her neck as his lips claimed hers with a hungry kiss.

*()*

Her body cried with need the next morning. She dreamed about him as she slept. This morning in the shower, she had to hug herself to stop shaking. A part of her was gone. Only with him would she be whole. Only when she whispered his name did the aching and soreness abate so that she could walk and think. A smile filled her lips and joy camped in her body. She had someone that cared about her and only wanted her. He had no other love nor was he trying to hide secrets from her. She knew who he was and what he could do. He wanted only to be with her. Tonight she would be whole under the moon and stars.

"Abbie are you listening to me." Luke wondered at her new found happiness. He liked seeing her miserable and lonely. To him, that meant that he had a shot at stealing the picky princess of Sleepy Hollow. Abbie moved her long ponytail back over her shoulder and glared up at him.

"Where were you yesterday? I needed back up and you were nowhere to be found."

Luke was taken aback at her anger. "I had things to do."

"ON DUTY! I was in dire straits Luke. What were you doing?"

He could not tell her that he was with the witch trying to find something to make her fall in love with him. He did not even tell the witch his real reason for an interest in her trinkets. "Look I am sorry and I will never do that again."

He made a move to touch her but Abbie moved away from him. "If it does I am going straight to the Captain. You need a different partner."

Luke watched her walk away from her desk and towards the copier. What was up with her? She was smiling a few minutes ago and now she hated him. Something or someone was taking up all her time now and he was going to find out who or what it was. He was not going to lose her after wasting all his time with Katrina and her boring speeches about this trinket being dangerous.

Abraham was all that she could think of as she stood at the copier waiting for it to finish with her papers. She had traded her night shift for a day shift so that she could have three days to recover after they shared their lust. Her body shivered just thinking of his strength and his gentleness made her wish she was with him now.

"There is a call about a domestic." Luke yelled to her as she stood by the copier even after her papers had finished. She was in a daze standing there. A frown filled Luke's face as she suddenly looked at him then nodded. She grabbed her gun and badge and followed Luke from the station.

He watched her smiling in the car as he drove to the call. What did she have to smile about these days? She had no one that he knew. Luke began thinking about the way she looked. Even in her black slacks and tan police shirt, she was stunning. Her ponytailed hair only made her face that more visible. He could not stop looking at her but she did not seem to notice him. She was too busy smiling and daydreaming. She laughed with ease and the other men took notice of her lightheartedness within the past month. She had someone and he did not like that. He needed to know his competition. He had his ways of finding information.

*()*

He waited one minute after the appointed time and then the Horseman vaulted to Daredevil's saddle and headed towards Abbie's house. She was not there but he could hear screeching sirens rushing somewhere. He turned Daredevil and followed the sound at a hard gallop along the tree line. He trailed the speeding police cars to a house almost at the end of town. He dismounted and walked towards the bright lights that lit the starry moonlit sky. He could hear the men of the law yelling over a loud speaker. Abbie's partner lay on the ground with blood on his uniform. He crawled towards his comrades as the gunman inside screamed that he was going to kill the other one. Something akin to pain filled Abraham's heart. Where was Abbie? He walked along the police cars unnoticed even though he towered over everyone. He could see a man through the living room window yelling back at the cops. The man moved to his right and Abraham saw Abbie in his arms with a gun to her stomach. He could feel her fear and hear her pleading with the man to let his family leave and that she would stay. The man's family was still inside crying for the man to let the woman go.

The new feeling of anxiety that came over the demon rider's body only made his anger grow. His muscles twitched as Abraham stared at the man holding Abbie. He would snap his neck for touching her. He would bruise his body and rip out his heart for making his own heart hurt. The gunman inside yanked Abbie away from the window and Abraham heard her cry out in pain from his violence. Abraham had seen enough. He walked around to the back of the house and saw more police men. He was not on speaking terms with them so he climbed up the house to the roof. He ripped off some shingles and wood and then lowered himself into the attic.

Abbie winced as the gun barrel pressed harder into her abdomen. The soreness from her activities with Abraham made it hurt worse. She panicked until she saw Daredevil in the tree line. The demon horse shook his reigns in the light to get her attention. He knew where she was. Abbie's fear began to subside knowing everything would be all right. The crazed man screamed at his wife when she would not stop asking him to let the cop go. "I am the master of this castle and if I say that she dies then she dies. If that other one would have just let me talk to her none of this would be happening now."

Heavy footsteps from above them made everyone stop talking and look up as the footsteps came down the stairs. The man pressed the gun to Abbie's head as the thumping footsteps became louder as they got closer. Abraham appeared in the doorway looking none too happy that this human male had to delay his claiming of Abbie and had the audacity to touch her.

The gunman's face held fear. His body shook and in his desperation he held Abbie closer to his body.

"If you come closer I'll kill her."

Abraham looked at his future mate and watched her sigh with relief that he was there. He then returned his attention to the man holding the gun on Abbie. Within a blink of an eye, he had his hand on the gun and bent the man's hand backwards. Abbie moved away from his hold as Abraham grabbed him by the neck as his family watched. He lifted the man from the floor and then threw him down into the floor. The wood planks below shattered and splintered under the horseman's power. Abbie quickly ushered the wife and two children from the building as SWAT prepared to enter. She turned back and looked at Abraham as he headed for the stairs. He felt her gaze and faced her.

"I will be waiting for you."

*()*

"I know that was stupid Abbie but I did not want you to get hurt." Luke lay in his hospital bed trying to get sympathy from his partner but she was not listening to him. She just wanted the Captain to release her so that she could leave. Abraham was waiting for her. Luke frowned at her faraway look.

"Are you here or somewhere else?" Abbie frowned at him and turned to Captain Irving.

"Can I go?"

The Captain smiled. 'Doctor says your fine. I read your report and still don't believe it but you can go."

"I think Abbie and I need to talk a little longer." Luke said as Abbie gathered her things. She had to get home and change into something more enticing. She ignored Luke as she smiled at her Captain and walked from the hospital room.

Frank looked down at his lieutenant with a frown on his face. "You need to stop chasing her. She is happy with someone that I am sure we will meet when the time is right. Let her be happy that's an order!"

Luke said nothing as his commanding officer walked from the room. No way was he going to lose Abbie to some mystery man. Luke picked up his phone from the table beside him grimacing with every movement he dialed Andy's number.

"I need you to follow Abbie. Andy you owe me. I do not care if she is your friend! I want to know what is going on with her."

*()*

She wore a thin white fabric and nothing else. Abraham watched it sway in the cool breeze as he walked towards her with Daredevil following. He had placed his redcoat across Daredevil's saddle. He would play watchdog tonight while his master was preoccupied. All of Abraham's attention would be on Abbie tonight. Her long hair wrapped around her body and face and carried her alluring scent to him to sample before he tasted it. He watched her shiver and knew it was not from the coolness of the breeze. He could smell her want for him. She stared up at him as he towered over her. Abraham could see the outline of her hard nipples and his mouth watered. She was naked beneath the fabric and that thrilled him. He would take his time with her. He bent down and picked her up bridal style. She gasped in surprise as he began walking towards their dark garden unaware of the eyes following their every move. Unnoticed pollen followed behind them as the dark garden opened her foliage to let them inside.

* * *

Author's Notes

Well I added more than 1500 words and changed some stuff. I wanted to flesh things out a bit and I did. I hope that you enjoy it and keep reading ~Frostbytefire


	2. Chapter II

Author's Notes

So I reworked this story and found that it was kind of different from the original having more meat about it. I fleshed out ALOT! So I decided to delete chapters 2-5 because of this. The storyline is still the same but I feel better about this version. ~Frostbytefire

* * *

II

Abraham gently laid her on the soft blanket that he had placed on the thick grass in their garden. Small fires burned at every corner of the blanket to give her light in the darkness. Abraham slowly ran his hands down the sides of her body. Abbie liked the dark look took over on his face as he looked over at her body. He gripped the dress at her stomach, ripped it in half, and exposed her flesh to the night air and his eyes. Her skin glistened in the moonlight. Her breasts heaved as her breaths came from her body in hard pants. He could smell her desire rising and the aroma was like an addictive drug that he would never get enough of. The scent intoxicated him and some of the toxins moved deep into his seed that lay in his body while the rest clouded his mind to keep the horseman blind to all that lay around him. The rouse was simple, the horseman wanted this female it was in his blood. He had to have her now.

Abraham's fingers faltered with the buttons on his shirt because he fought the voice inside trying to force him to take what he wanted now and not prepare her. He quickly became frustrated and with his inept ability to unbutton his shirt and just tore it from his body. He pulled the boots from his feet while keeping his eyes on Abbie. He knew that she would run. The moonlight was strong enough to light her way. He wanted to have her on the blanket first. He wanted to be gentle with her in the beginning. Chasing her would not start him off in the gentle mode.

~Run~ the voice in her head was like some far away dream that she could not get rid of. Abbie closed her eyes and fought for control. She wanted to tell Abraham but she could not speak it. He was almost naked when his bottoms got stuck on his thighs somehow. His extremely aroused body was making it hard to remove his clothing. He took his eyes off Abbie to solve his clothing problem and stop the voice inside his head.

Abbie let her eyes roam down the big hard muscles of her horseman and her insides clenched from memory of the size of his flesh. The muscles on his back and arms tensed as he tried to remove his bottoms. The way his muscles tightened and moved as he yanked violently on the material of his bottoms forced small whimpers from her. Abbie's arms hugged her sex starved body. Would he use that strength on her? The flesh between her thighs wept for it. Her body craved for his power and his touch. She wanted the horseman to show her his strength. He saw the blur out of the corner of his eyes. Abraham reached out for her but she escaped his hand. The horseman growled at her as he stood gripping the problem material and ripping it from his body.

Abbie stumbled as she ran blindly led by the voice that still wanted control of her. She leaned against a tree and held her head trying to clear the fog that suddenly surrounded it. She heard his heavy footsteps coming for her and ran in a southern direction this time. Moist air bombarded her body, as she got closer to the water. The wetness adhered to her naked skin as she travelled away from her horseman. She made it to the river and carefully walked across the log to the other side. She looked back and saw Abraham staring at her from the other shore. The voice inside of her chuckled. She smiled at him until he backed up a few paces and then leaped over the river. Fear and excitement filled her body again as she darted back into the forest. The sharp branches of the trees seemed to bend away from her as she ran by them. She did not notice how the leaves moved from her path and the uprooted roots sank into the ground so that she would not fall. She did not sense the enchantment of this place. All she sensed was Abraham coming for her. Abbie broke through the foliage and saw the familiar tree. She frowned.

How could it be here when she had crossed the river? She started to turn around when she heard him approaching. Abbie back into the protective branches of the old tree as Abraham appeared about ten feet away from her.

"I want to love you on the blanket." His voice was menacing and deep as his dark eyes bore into hers. Her smiling infuriated him. Had all that he said to her against this tree left her mind. Did she want him to damage her? What was she thinking running away from him? She would only make this worse if she did not comply with him right now. Abbie looked to her left and saw the small flames through the trees. The voice inside whispered to her and she returned her gaze to Abraham.

"We can still do that."

Her words seemed to flip some switch inside of him and he stalked towards her with death on his face. This was the first time that she had seen this expression from him. True fear filled her soul as her potential lover growled, as he got closer.

"Abraham!"

He was on her body in a second. His hands gripped her butt roughly, as he pulled her towards him for a hard kiss. He backed her into the base of the old tree and growled against her lips in anger. He smothered her cries with his kiss and moved against her roughly. He could hear the voice inside laughing and praising. An unappealing scent filled his nostrils as he positioned his flesh for a hard entry inside of her. Abraham could smell her fear as her small hands pushed against his muscled chest trying to get him off her. She feared his violence. Abraham fought to reign in his emotions. The voice cried louder until Abraham placed his hands to his head and backed away from Abbie. His eyes turned black as his power grew.

"LEAVE ME!"

Abbie watched him through dazed eyes and felt the presence within her depart. She began to sway and Abraham moved to catch her before she fell to the ground. He held her in his arms and waited for her to come to. She woke with a soft moan.

"Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and stared into his intense blues. She touched her head. "Yes. I heard a voice in my head telling me to run."

"I did also. Let us leave here." Abbie felt her feet come off the ground as Abraham picked her up and walked away from the old tree. Her arms circled his neck thankful that he was strong enough to defeat whatever it was that took them over. She clung to him as he walked back to the blanket that he had laid out for her. He carefully laid her back on the blanket.

"There are other places under the stars that I can have you." He watched her smile up at him and did not see the pollen surrounding them. It was not demanding as the voice. It would allow their lust to have control to achieve it master's wishes. Abraham leaned down towards her and gently kissed her lips. Abbie's arms pulled him closer and he laid his body beside hers and continued kissing her. His hand rested on her hip and slowly slid up her moist skin. Abbie moved closer to him. Abraham's arm pulled her even tighter to his body. He took over the kiss and rolled her onto her back. Abbie laid her hands back against the blanket in total submission.

Her body arched up towards her warrior as his kisses moved down to her neck. He paused to lay kisses on his mark and then ran his sharp teeth along it. He delighted in the violent trembling of her body and strangled cry that filled the air. Abbie moaned as his lethal hands gently held her full breasts to his lips so that his kisses could softly brand them as his to touch and to kiss. Her soft cries of his name drew a deep moan from Abraham. His lips hovered over the large dark nipple on her right breast before taking it into his mouth. Abbie arched towards his mouth and let a cry of joy fill their dark garden. Abraham gave the same attention to her left breast as his hands moved down between their bodies towards her thighs. He opened them wide so that his body fitted between them comfortably. His kisses suddenly trailed a path down her flat stomach. Her breathing fractured as he moved further down her body. Abraham gazed at the bald flesh before him. The lips of her flesh glistened with moisture. His eyes closed as he breathed in the soft scent of his mate. His flesh burned with need and desire to make her his. Abraham groaned and moved his lips towards her flesh. His tongue gently moved across the wet lips of her flesh and her entire body shook with desire.

"Abraham!" the high pitched shriek floated on the breeze. Abbie's hands tangled in the blanket beneath her as she arched her body in pure pleasure. She exposed her neck and let her cries fill their dark garden, as Abraham tasted the sweetness of her.

* * *

Andy ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The horse was after him. The moment that he set foot in the forest the white horse was there as if something had alerted him to his presence. Andy crawled beneath a thick shrub and waited for his pursuer. What the hell was he doing here? He was not going to spy on Abbie for Luke. All he wanted to see was if the guy that was making Abbie happy was good enough. Finding out that it was the fucking horseman of death was shocking but getting bum rushed by his horse was fucking painful. Andy held his chest and grimaced as the injury began to flare up again. Luke was the problem not this man. If the horseman was with Abbie, then he was not out cutting necks and causing mayhem. Andy saw this as a good thing.

Sudden wind began to fall down on him and Andy's shoulders slumped when he realized the beast was standing behind him breathing down on him. "Okay …Okay I am not going to hurt her. I just…"

Daredevil left front leg bumped Andy in the back. The officer fell forward and groaned in pain when his chest started hurting again. He heard Daredevil snort in anger Andy rolled onto his back and held up his hands. "Okay…Okay…"

Andy held his chest and slowed his breathing so that he could talk to the beast threatening to stomp on his head.

"If you can communicate with the horseman you need to tell him that Luke Morales is dangerous. He is breaking into the archives in the basement of the precinct where Abbie and her partner Crane keep all their captured relics. He is taking them to a witch so that she can tell him what they are and what they do. He wants to find something to make Abbie love him and only him and he does not care what he has to do to do it."

Daredevil stared down at the man for a moment and then tapped him with his leg to continue. Andy sighed. "The witch's name is Katrina but she is not going to help him hurt Abbie. I told her what he is doing and she said that she would confront him. I don't know how well that will go but she can take care of herself if she has too."

Daredevil snorted. "I don't know why he thinks magic will help him. Do you think he follows her? I mean that would be the only thing that I can think of why he thinks there is someone else. I know that she has never showed him any attention but some people just want what they want."

Andy looked up at the horse as he snorted. Daredevil lowered his head and pushed Andy towards the path that led out of the garden. Andy used a tree as a crutch so he could stand. "Make sure you tell him so that he can protect Abbie okay."

Daredevil shock his head and then walked away.

* * *

He worshipped every inch of her skin and made his way back up her arching and trembling body ready to end his hell. Her sweet voice filled his ears as he moved over her body positioning himself for entry into her wet flesh. He held her right buttock in his left hand as he sat back between her thighs. He used his right hand and gently opened the moist lips of her flesh and, and squeezed the head of his hard flesh inside of her. A loud gasp escaped Abbie. Her eyes squeezed shut and she held her breath waiting for more.

"Breathe, Abbie," Abraham sat still with his head lowered and his eyes closed trying to calm himself. A gentle wind blew his blonde hair around his face and shoulders as he tried to tame his desperate need to dominate her. He wanted to ram inside the tight wetness but hurting her was not his objective he wanted to get inside as gently as he could and then love her the entire night. He waited until he heard Abbie release the breath that she held before moving forward filling her with three more inches of his flesh. She tried to strangle her cry but it managed to escape her. Abraham opened his eyes to look down at her face. Her pain expression was not what he wanted to see but he knew that he would. He still did not wish to see her being hurt but something that he was doing. Abbie slowly opened her eyes and stared up at him. She knew her face showed fear and pain and that that bothered him. She did not want him stop.

"Please don't stop." Her voice was a whisper.

The sweetness of her voice and the desire that was still in her eyes told him despite this pain and that to come she wanted him. "I will not stop."

She did her best to stifle her moans of discomfort as he slowly moved his body forward. He did not stop this time to let her adjust. Her body tensed and a cry of pain escaped her when he finally moved through the barrier keeping them separated. Abraham opened his eyes and watched her slowly recover. He laid his body down to hers and held her trembling body tightly.

The unseen polled began to circle them as its master rejoiced as the toxins in the Horseman's body prepared for their journey into his mate. They called him Puck and they called him doom. He wanted to rule hell but his master had other plans. He banished him here thinking that he would die but Puck found this garden and harnessed the power that lay within it. He could control the suggestive polled that lay within the flowers. He could one see whatever he wanted. At this moment, the horseman and his mate thought that they had walked from the garden and into a secluded shelter of trees miles away from the presence that possessed them before the hell warrior repelled him.

Puck opened his eyes as he sat surrounded by massive trees fortified with his magic. He would finally have his warrior to fight at his command. He would have his warrior to go down to hell and kill his one-time master. Once the female was with child he would destroy the Horseman. He would repay him for the scar first then kill him. He would have to sneak up on him. Even though they were under the spell of the pollen now. His adversary was powerful. He could sense him. Puck had to be careful or he would have a matching scar on the other side of his face as his head fell from his body. Puck concentrated on the vines beside the horseman's mount and they encircled the hideous beast. He had to make sure that it did not escape and warn his master. Puck smiled and opened his eyes once the beast was contained. He returned his attention to the two lovers in his garden to keep the pollen strong.

His lips rested on the side of her neck where his mark lay as he waited while she recovered. The length of time that she needed did not matter to him now. He was deep inside of her. She was his and she would always be his. She would never look to another for comfort. She would never feel lonely again because she had him by her side. He would come when she called for him and even when she did not. He would always love and protect her with every ounce of power that he possessed until the end of time. His power would protect her forever. She was now bound to the horseman.

"Abraham." He lifted his head hearing her soft whisper and looked down into her tear filled eyes.

"Are you alright?" Abraham held her face in his hands.

She slowly nodded and the tears fell from her eyes. Abraham lowered his lips to hers and gently kissed her. He slowly pulled away from her lips and softly spoke to her.

"I will love you forever."

Abbie closed her eyes listening to him whisper into her ear. He told her much he loved the taste of her. He told her how wet she was for him; how tight she was. He told her how good she felt; how beautiful she was. He felt her muscles inside her body clench around his hardness and he withdrew from her. Abbie's nails dug into his back and she whimpered but Abraham slowly slid back into her tightness. He felt her body tense from the pain and then relax. Abraham withdrew from her again and slowly returned to her tight body. Her nails continued digging into his back and her whimpers turned breathy as he moved deeper touching a part of her that made the pain all worth it. Abraham lifted his head from her neck and looked down at her as he withdrew from her body again and slowly returning to the warmth inside. Her brow crinkled but she moaned when he touched deep inside of her.

Abraham very gently withdrew his flesh from the most perfect place on earth only to return just as gently. He did not want to damage this place in any way. He slowly rolled his body against hers. Loving her as gently as he could and hearing her moan in complete pleasure made his body shake with need. He groaned and closed his eyes and let his body move against hers gently until her hips moved up against his thrusts. Abraham opened his eyes and looked down at her moaning in complete pleasure as the force increased along with the tempo of his thrusts. His mark shown boldly on her neck as she bared it to him arching her back and screaming his name.

He filled her completely. He was so deep inside of her. The euphoria that his constant movements caused blanketed all the pain. He rested his weight on his hands on either side of her waist as he withdrew and religiously returned to that spot that made her cry out his name. He licked her exposed neck and then dragged his teeth over his mark. Abraham moaned at the pleasure her body was giving him. He no longer wanted to fight himself anymore and released the reins on his body, and let it take what he wanted.

Her body moved up the blanket with every forceful thrust of his hips. She did not care. She wanted to feel all the love that he felt for her. He frantically grabbed her hips to stop her from scooting from the blanket. Abraham lowered his head and rammed into her listening to her screaming replies to his actions. He felt her body tense and then release moisture countless times with each release more violent than the last. Her spent body resurrected several times throughout his passionate loving even when thought she had nothing left to give. His will and need made her go on. She would bruise and hurt for several days but at this moment that did not concern either of them. The unearthly growls from him signaled that he was nearing the end of his hell. His freedom was within reach. He crushed her body to his and silenced her scream with his hard kiss as his seed screamed from his body. The heat and force of it was indescribable.

Puck's frowned when the toxin inside the Horseman did not move. The poison stayed inside the Horseman. Something was wrong. Something had caused it to become inactive. Something powerful that he had not accounted for. The pale skinned horned beast opened his violet colored eyes and a sneer appeared on his lips

"Love,"

He laid within her for an eternity as soft breezes blew across the muscled back of the horseman of death. The garden seemed to come alive and flash her brilliant colors as the two lovers rested. The grass surrounding them rustled with joy that their tenants were one now. The pollen swirled above them as its master send it envelope the two lovers. All Abraham knew was that he had to protect his love from all harm.

The gentle massaging of his hand in her hair roused Abbie from darkness. Tears fell from the corners of her eyes and rolled towards her hair. Her hands balled into fist on his back and her legs tangled with his despite the unpleasant pain her movement caused in her body. She wanted him to stay deep inside of her. She wanted him to love her forever.

"Abraham," Her voice was a soft whisper but he heard her and kissed her ear in reply.

"Are you going to do that again?"

She could not see him smiling but she could feel his flesh growing inside of her again. He heard her moan of discomfort. "Are you okay?"

It took her a moment to weigh the soreness of her body against what he could make her feel. Abbie nodded her head slightly against Abraham's cheek.

"Then…. yes, I will love you again."

* * *

Katrina took the dark blue horn from the case that Luke had put it in and studied it. She suddenly placed it back in the case and moved away from it. Luke smiled at her actions. "What is it?"

The red haired witch eyes the police officer with suspicion. "Does Ichabod know that you are stealing his artifacts?"

His face showed guilt to Katrina. "What! I helped him get some of these artifacts so it is not stealing!"

"Whatever you are doing is wrong? You cannot achieve anything trying to force someone to love you. I would know better than anyone."

Luke glared at the witch. "I don't know what you are talking about making someone love me. I think that you are still hung up on Crane."

Katrina frowned. "You are on a path of destruction that will claim your life and that of others. You must return these where you stole them from. These items are dangerous. they will destroy what you want. It will feed off evil. This is the horn of Gore. He was a very powerful beast from the deepest darkness. His power only grew from evil. It will change you completely. There will be no love in you if you touch it. Abigail will never love you."

Luke glared at the witch. He knew than that Andy had talked with the witch and the two were working together. "She will love me or she won't live. I will not lose her."

"NO!" Katrina tried to grab his hands but the lieutenant pushed her away and pulled the horn from the case. His body began to burn and a scream unlike anything Katrina had ever heard made her cover her ears as she ran from the basement of the precinct. She slammed the door closed and said a few words of a protection spell over it. The power would not stop Luke but it would slow him down so that she could tell Ichabod. Katrina started running up the stairs knowing that Abbie would never agree to go with Luke and he would end her life because of it.

"What are you doing here?"

Ichabod stared down at his former wife with suspicion. The roaring coming from the archives got his attention. He walked towards the door and felt the power surrounding it. He faced Katrina and grabbed her arm roughly.

"What have you done?" The snatched her arm away.

" I HAVE done nothing. Luke has been stealing your artifacts. He has the horn of Gore and he will hunt Abbie down… and kill her." Ichabod stared at her for a minute.

"What."

"If you can remove the horn the power will dissipate. "

"You hope so Katrina but I will stop him with your help!" He grabbed her and dragged her up the stairs where Irving waited for him.

Katrina fought him as he dragged her upstairs. "Only death can stop him!"

They reached to top of the stairs and Katrina escaped her former husband.

"Change of plans. We have a beast to hunt down before he gets to Abbie. Do you know where she is?"

"No she is not answering her phone." Ichabod sighed and then glared at Katrina.

"Guns are not going to stop him. You need death on your side."

Ichabod frowned at her words. "You talk as if you know who this death is."

Andy walked into the room and saw Katrina standing there rubbing her wrists. She gave him a look of all was going to hell. "I know where she is but you are not going to like who she is with?" "

What…who is she with?" Ichabod asked walking towards the shorter man.

"Death,"

* * *

Author's Notes

Thank you for reading. I hoped that you liked the new and not new text. Please excuse my errors.


	3. Chapter III

Author's Notes.

The forty nine reviews from 2016 have absolutely nothing to do with this chapter, or story for that matter. I can't get rid of them short of deleting the story and uploading it again. Why is there a delete this chapter button if you can't get rid of the reviews after you do it. This is my rant thank you for glancing at it.

* * *

III

* * *

Puck angrily ran his clawed hands over the bark of the trees that surrounded him and his secret stronghold.

"LOVE,"

Such a tiny thing that could ruin his life forever. He could not infect her through the horseman now. He would have to do it himself all because of this love. Puck would have to put himself in mortal danger to do this. He could not control the pollen and attack the Horseman at the same time. He would have to lure them here where he was his most powerful and inject the woman with the toxins. It did not matter if the woman was fertile or not. The toxins would steal an egg if necessary and take it to the seed of the horseman to create the desired.

Puck kicked the grass and cried out in frustration. Moloch had no control over his greatest creation. The underworld all knew of their disagreements about Abraham's life. Why would a slave think that he had a life? What was Moloch doing to make Abraham think that he had power of any kind to say which way his life would proceed. Moloch was getting soft and now everyone could see it. This was Puck's time to take control. He would never get another chance while Moloch was weak and this Horseman distracted. Puck returned to his kneeling position and began to concentrate on the pollen.

His movements were gentle but deep. She could feel every inch if his flesh as it moved in and out of her body. Her soft breathy cries echoed his deep moans in her ear. He was a man of his words as soon as she was ready he began again to make love to her. Abbie knew that she had found all that she would ever need in this powerful but gentle man loving her at this moment. Tears came to her eyes as his hard flesh pressed deeper into her. Abraham pulled his lips from his mark when he heard her whimper and stared down at the tears in her eyes and concern filled his body and face. His movements inside of her stopped.

"Am I hurting you?" Abbie's response was to move her legs higher upon his back and lift her head from the soft blanket to hungrily kiss his lips. A deep moan came from her throat as his thrusts began anew with more power that drove her hard into the blanket. He had to get deeper. He needed too. His muscles contracted as his body moved quickly upon hers. He held her thighs tight to his body and drove hard into her while still receiving the ravenous kiss from her.

The pollen circled around them and then floated down to their moisture covered bodies and moved into the pores. The special dust confounded their reality and made them both believe that they were inside their home loving each other frantically. Puck smiled as the vision took hold. Soon they would venture outside and he would lure them into his stronghold and begin his plan for the horseman.

*()*

Master Lucifer did not trust him. Moloch glared down at the three headed beast following him to the horseman's home. It angered him that his master thought that he was keeping things from him. Secrecy was part of their nature. How could he be effective with this loud beast following him around? The devil dog was the spawn of Cerberus because Moloch was not important enough to warrant Cerberus's attention. The white demon turned away from the light grey colored beast. People walked by them on the path unafraid because to them he was a tall slender man walking his toy poodle at night. The three headed beast growled as Moloch chuckled.

"You are not even important enough to have a name. You are just a messenger while others reap your rewards. You receive nothing for the blood that you shed. Your unimportance is the only reason that you live. The master did not want to soil his pet with the runt of his litter he eats his children you know that is why you don't have any siblings."

The beast snapped at Moloch as they stepped into the wooded area surrounding Abraham's home. Their relationship was at an impasse. Yes, Abraham had tried to kill him every day this month but he was just bored. They had been together for 400 years trying to do their master's bidding. Ichabod and his people were the strongest that they had ever faced. If Abraham wanted to kill them, he could but he seemed disinterested about achieving their goal. He seemed frustrated with his life. Moloch had brought him women of all kinds but Abraham wanted nothing to do with them. They were not of their own mind he would say to him. What did that matter in pleasuring himself? He was the horseman of death there was no escape from that. Nothing could tear him away from Moloch. He would not allow it. He would not be alone in this fight.

Moloch stood before Abraham's door ready to defend himself. The last time he was here

Abraham almost beheaded him for not knocking. The beast watched him knock with curiosity.

"I have been here too long. It is considered rude not to knock and … he has an axe."

The beast growled and prepared for a fight sensing concern in Moloch. The knock was loud and the two waited for the door to open. Moloch knocked again even louder and this time anger filled his body.

"I can smell him but I do not feel his presence within the house."

The spawn of Cerberus sniffed the air and began walking away in the direction the scent carried him. Moloch followed the beast with angry steps. Abraham would not just leave without making a last attempt on his life. He knew that he could never be free as long as Moloch lived. This was unlike him. The beast stopped at a mass of vines blocking their path into the darkness of the forest. Moloch studied the barricade.

"Why would he be in here?" The vines whipped out at them making them both moved back. Moloch reached out, grabbed one, and just as quickly let it go. He rubbed his hand as pain flared in it.

"It is as old as time. Pain and revenge fill this garden. Puck is here. He is here to cause disruption in our master's plans. He has Abraham for reasons that I will find out why momentarily."

The beast began ripping at the vines trying to make a hole but the living garden was too strong. Moloch placed his hands on the wall of vines and drained its energy long enough for the beast to break through the two quickly stepped inside the garden. Once his feet touched the soil of the garden Moloch fell to the ground and watched the barricade return behind them. His power quickly drained from him. He would have nothing to protect himself except for the beast following him. He looked up at the sky and saw the fowls in the midnight air and the sound of water. The beast began growling as the white cloud approached them. Moloch felt its power trying to control him. He snorted out the offending dust, as did the beast.

"Abraham is too strong for this trickery. What could make him falter in his focus?" Moloch slowly stood and swatted the dust away.

"We must find him before he is consumed with this place."

*()*

He broke out of the sealed room that Katrina had conjured and headed towards the Hollow woods. He could hear Andy talking upstairs as he transformed into this creature. He was the size of a huge bull with one horn in the center of his head. The pain of the transformation was vivid in his memory and continued to manifest itself every time he thought about Abbie. She would pay for making him resort to this torture. He would have what he wanted or she would die. He did not go through all of this for her to reject him. She seemed only interested in the supernatural and now…he was that. He was prepared to gore Abbie to death if she did not return his love The Luke beast ran on all fours towards the dark row of vines that he could see surrounding the Hollow woods. Luke crashed into the moving vines and fell back against the ground. The area had tripled in size since the last time he had seen it. He had never seen the vines on the trees move like this. He knew that something unnatural was causing this. Abbie was here. The beast inside growled.

"I know that she is here and you better let me inside or I will destroy you." Luke waited for an answer as he paced outside the rapidly moving wall. A face formed on the wall and stared at Luke.

Puck frowned from his secluded sanctuary at the impudent human cloaked in the power of the Gore. He was about to reject him but thought to himself maybe this beast could fight the Horseman for him.

Luke watched as the vines receded and a thin and pale looking creature with horns on his head walked towards him. The beast growled but Puck only smiled "I have a proportion for you. wearer of the Gore horn. The one that you seek is inside but she is not alone. She is with the one called Abraham. He is not going to give her to you because you think that you deserve her. He has already taken her first blood. She is bound to him but if you help me I can unbind them for us both. All you have to do is fight him with me. He is very strong and I cannot take him by myself. Once he is defeated we can unbind the female."

Luke snarled and paced before the demon. "Why should I help you?"

"I am all that you have in the form of help. Your fiends want to kill you because you have the horn of Gore. I know of its power and what it can do. If we work together we can have what we want."

The beast continued pacing. "What do you want with her?"

Puck smiled again. "She will carry my champion and you... you can have a place in my army alongside my hell warrior."

"What about Abbie?"

The demon chuckled. "I doubt she will want you after we kill her lover."

The Luke beast roared. "That will not matter. I will help you kill the horseman and you will have your hell warrior and I will have Abbie."

Luke lifted his snout to the air and familiar scents filled his nostrils. Ichabod, Frank, Andy, and the witch were coming.

"They are coming to stop us."

"Then let us flee."

The vines opened again and the demon walked into them. Luke hesitated for a moment and then walked inside after his new ally.

*()*

Something inside of him screamed for him to wake up and take heed of his surroundings. Abraham did not understand he was fully awake. The bringer of death looked down at the resting woman in his arms and smiled. He had satisfied his initial lust but he needed more and right now, they were heading towards their home. He had built their house some time ago. The huge redwoods and green bushes lined the pathway to his home hidden in a circle of trees. Abraham smiled as Abbie moaned and snuggled closer to his warm chest. He loved this woman and…. Abraham stopped walking. He could not remember when he had built their house. These trees were not any of those that he remembered. His mind began to process what he was doing as he looked around the forest as if he had never been there in his life.

Fine polled began swirling around him trying to corrupt his thoughts. He could feel the presence inside the pollen telling him to keep walking towards the circle of trees. What was in the trees that it wanted him to see? This was the same voice that wanted him to hurt his mate. Abraham instinctively held Abbie closer to his body. He snorted out the offending pollen when his vision began to blur. His actions caused more of it to rise from every living thing in the garden. A thick white cloud surrounded him and his mate trying to force itself into their pores, nose and mouth. Abbie breathed in the pollen while Abraham rejected it. His soul screamed for him to resist the entity around them. Something was very wrong here. He felt a presence coming for them and looked towards his left ready to confront the entity. Tree limbs took advantage of his distracted gaze and tried to pull Abbie from his grasp. The Horseman suddenly turned away from the intruder and walked away from the cloud but it followed him and began to close around them as tree branches barred his way for escape.

Abraham never ran from anything in his long life but he had no other choice if he wanted to save Abbie. Abigail moaned in his arms as he gripped her tighter and ran away from the cloud of dust and towards the tree branches. Abraham broke through the branches, foliage, and continued running back the way he had come. The landscape began to blur and the picture of their lighted home that Abraham saw in the distance began to recede. He slowed his feet as the images around him began to change into dark trees and leaf litter. The Hollow woods surrounded them and he could see their clothing, rumpled blanket and four torches waiting for them to return. Abraham stood still. They had never left the garden. This strange dust had replaced the voice and consumed their minds with lies.

"Abbie,"

The sleeping woman in his arms opened her eyes and smiled. The sunshine made her feel so warm as he carried her to the river. "Are we going on that boat ride?"

"NO Abbie wake up."

She frowned. "I am awake."

Fine dust began moving towards them from the forest. Abraham walked away from it quickly. He headed for their blanket. "We are still in the garden and that thing that I attacked is to blame for this."

Abbie chuckled. "What,"

Abraham lowered her to the blanket as the pollen came speeding towards them. Abbie's vision began to blur until she could see the white swirls coming for them. Abraham held her tightly and stared into her frightened eyes. The cloud of fine dust moved towards them. "Hold your breath. Do not breathe in the dust."

Disbelief showed in her eyes. She needed to breathe. She was not supernatural as he was. She would die without air. "I…. I can't. I need to breathe."

His lips sealed over hers as she cried out with surprise and fear. His weight sunk her into the blanket as the cloud rolled over them from all sides.

She had no idea how long he kissed her but she knew that somehow she could breathe through him. His muscled body covered her in every way. He was determined to keep her from harm. His lips slowly left her and she opened her eyes and stared up into his intense blues. The cloud of pollen suddenly went away.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Well of course she is alright. She is not the one that I plan on damaging." Abraham and Abbie stared at the tall approaching pale skinned demon with a scar on the right side of his face. His violet eyes fell on Abbie laying under the Horseman. Abbie felt material on her breasts and looked down and grabbed the shirt that Abraham had given her. She saw him placing on his tattered bottoms as the creature came closer.

Puck smiled as the Horseman slowly stood and stared him down. "My name is Puck and you are Abraham and Abigail. It is nice to finally meet you two."

Abraham held out his hand for Abbie sensing another watching them. "You made the pollen for what reason."

"I wanted you to come and see me but that damn six sense of yours would not quit. So I have to improvise and well…..."

The Luke beast came tearing out of the shelter that Puck had created for him. Abraham avoided the goring horn and jumped out of the way. Abbie recognized the eyes and facial structure of the beast.

"Luke what are y…"

"All he wants is you and so do I. However, your lover will have to die. This garden will not survive without your help female. It needs life and you are the only one that can provide it…well you and Abraham. You see I want to rule and the only way is through his seed. And since you have it, we are going to have to take you with us."

Abraham prepared to fight when he saw Luke pound at the ground.

*()*

Ichabod and his group stopped before the vined wall and watched it slither and crawled over itself. One vine reached out and scratched Ichabod on the collarbone. He stepped away and rubbed the spot expecting blood but there was nothing but the feeling of heat. He could feel something moving where the vines scratched him.

"Are you okay? Katrina asked him.

Ichabod frowned at her. He did not want her touching him. He did not trust her anymore since she lied to him about being a witch. The others may have forgiven her but he held on to his anger. "I am fine."

"What is this?" Frank asked Andy.

"I don't know. This was not here earlier."

Katrina moved forward and gently touched the vines. She quickly pulled her hand away. "It is very old. There is pain and joy within this presence. "

The vines suddenly stopped moving and opened for the group. Ichabod and Frank moved to walk inside. Katrina saw the shine of a necklace around Ichabod's neck and she reached out right out and grabbed his arm.

"What are you wearing?"

"Alamet medallion…"

Katrina quickly released him. "You cannot contain the power within the medallion. It will consume you once you enter the garden. There is power within there that I cannot contain."

"I am immune to the evil inside unlike you."

Frank frowned at his words. "Hey she is our friend whether you are married to her or not and I think you should listen to her."

Andy agreed. "I don't think that you should wear that thing inside. When I was in there the garden was moving as if it were alive."

Katrina shook her head. "You cannot help Abbie with that medallion. It will only make things worse."

Ichabod checked his gun. "I can handle this. It has never done anything to me. I just want to save Abbie from Luke."

"I will stay outside the woods and try to help you get out. My power will not work inside."

Katrina watched the group walk towards the vines." I did not think Luke was this obsessed about her. He always spoke of how he admired her."

"He always said that he loved her." Andy added shaking his head.

"He used you both to get what he wanted. Now we have to stop him."

Katrina nodded. Ichabod and Frank walked into the garden but Katrina stopped Andy and handed him a knife. "This is the blade of Glend. If Luke manages to keep the power of Gore you must touch him with this and it will destroy the horn and leave Luke powerless."

Andy took the blade. "The Horseman will want to fight Ichabod if he sees him. Will the medallion protect him?"

Katrina frowned. "The medallion will take control of him and he will burn everything in his path. If he does turn you must stop him."

"You want me to kill him."

Katrina lowered her head. "As much as I would not want that to happen. I am thinking beyond myself. The innocent here will perish if he is unable to contain the darkness inside the medallion. You yourself are not powerless within the garden. You have the power within you Andy it will be there when you need it as it always has."

Andy stared at her for a moment before nodding and running into the garden after his friends. Katrina turned and watched him leave. The vines shot out at her and she backed away.

*()*

Moloch's ability to change his appearance faded as he and the three headed beast walked deeper into the garden. He looked around observing the beautiful colors displaying themselves. "Why display all this joy at night where no one can see it? What is it celebrating?"

The beast walking in front of him growled a warning as the dust rolled towards them. The two avoided it and took another route. The garden was herding them somewhere. Moloch raised his tail ready to strike as the beast stopped.

Ichabod stood there on the open ground staring at them with his gun raised. He had a light on his weapon so he could see. The dust had brought them to their enemy.

"Where is Abigail?"

Moloch chuckled. "Losing your members Ichabod that is a sign of a bad leader."

Frank and Andy cocked their weapons. Moloch stopped laughing. "She is here and so is the Horseman."

Ichabod raised an eyebrow. He was looking for Abraham maybe the reports about a rift between them were true.

"This place has some sort of hold over them." Andy shouted training his gun on the middle head of the three headed beast.

Moloch remained silent.

"We know that you have no power here and that you are not bulletproof here."

Moloch glared at the British solider. "This place is evil."

"Only to you" Frank answered. "It practically baked us a cake to come inside."

"It wants to bring my master here for revenge."

"That is not what we were told. There is a peace here that evil cannot produce."

Moloch chuckled again. "We can do and will do anything to lure in our prey."

"Abigail is not prey to this place. She is not evil. Perhaps it is Abraham that it wants."

The roar from the white demon made the three human's back slightly. "I will destroy it if it harms him."

Ichabod had never seen Moloch so animated about anyone. He had been with Abraham for a long time. Perhaps their break was affecting him.

"What does it want?"

"I told you. W…"

"WHAT does it want?" Ichabod screamed at the white demon aiming at his head as he walked forward. The three headed beast backed as Moloch stood his ground. He could see the Alamet medallion shimmering in the moonlight as the witness advanced.

"You fool! You will kill us all if you do not remove that trinket. The power in it is too much for you to control human. It will turn you to its will and that is destruction."

Ichabod cocked his gun. "Crane… I think that you should take it off. He can't hurt us in here."

Frank was not expecting Ichabod to turn the gun on him. Andy pointed his gun from Moloch, the three headed dog to Ichabod. Frank held up his hands. Ichabod smiled at Frank but it did not look like the British officer. His finger moved to the trigger as did Andy's. Suddenly Ichabod began yanking on the medallion trying to take it off while his right hand kept the gun on Frank. Ichabod released the necklace and started fighting with his right hand for the gun. Moloch jumped out of the way of the bullets that sprayed in his direction. Frank and Andy tackled him to the ground and struggled with trying to take the gun and break the necklace.

He was so strong even with his left hand trying to help them. His dominate right hand still tried to kill them. Frank and Andy struggled. Ichabod looked up and saw Moloch standing over them, growling at them and then raising his fist.

*()*

"You cannot change the fate of your blood line Abraham. You were made for greatness and I will make your name great…without you of course."

"You are not any demon that I know."

"I am before your creation. I was with the master but now I am not. He must pay for his betrayal and you Moloch's prized possession shall be the spear."

Abraham moved Abbie closer to his body as the Luke beast paced beside Puck. "I am not with Moloch."

Puck chuckled. "Yet he comes where he has no power to find you. Her friends are here too to rescue her. I made sure that the meet so that I did not have to kill my one-time brother. Moloch will always be with you; death rider. However, you have lived out your purpose. Now give her to me and let me start this war."

Abbie could feel the power running through Abraham's body. She could see the steam coming off his chest and shoulders as he stared down the pale demon that stood seventy-five yards from them. "Never,'

Puck lost his smile and Luke began running at them. Abraham prepared to meet him. He placed Abbie away from him. Sounds to her left made her turn and face that direction. A three headed dog came running out of the foliage and leaped on the bull and attacked the horn. Luke lost his footing and began tumbling past Abraham and into the trees behind him. The three headed dog returned from the trees with the horn in his mouth.

An evil sneer filled Puck's face. "Moloch,"

The white demon stepped through the foliage. The three headed canine gave him the horn. Abraham moved Abbie away from his former master not really sure why Moloch was there. "I am confused at what you are planning here Puck. You don't have the power or the conviction to complete this task that you have laid before yourself. This garden maybe powerful but you…. well."

Moloch began looking at the horn. "This never stayed on in all the times that I used it."

Puck looked over his one-time brother. He was the same except for the dark eyes that looked calm but Puck knew different. The evil sneer returned to Puck's face. "I would have thought to see fury on your face not this clam beast before me."

Abraham could sense the hidden rage within Moloch's body as he stared at his former master. Something was brewing inside of the white demon that made Puck stall in his battle with him. Something old and painful had happened between them that was still fresh in their souls and minds.

"Calm can be deceptive." The deep voice of the white demon resonated in the distance between he and his one-time brother.

Puck turned from him and looked at Abraham holding Abbie close to his body. He had to separate them. However, first, he had to weaken the already weak Moloch. "Young Rider, your father or oppressor as you would call him and I have known each other for centuries. He was sent here to bring our master victories and souls and he did. He was our master's favorite…. until he met her. Lagoria was the guardian of the old dark garden where you live now Abraham. Her silver hair was spun by the angels themselves. Her midnight skin was so soft and smooth it would make you cry to touch it. Her beauty has never been matched in all of time and never will be. Her jade colored eyes held truth and knowledge and could melt your soul. Moloch the great white demon became infatuated with her. But we all knew that she would never…. ever talk to such evil."

Moloch growled. "We do not need to hear these lies of yours Puck. We came here to stop you from creating another hell."

Puck smiled at the agitation that he could see in the body of the demon. "He has never heard of her has he. You neglect him even now."

Moloch looked at Abraham and Abbie and then returned his gaze to Puck. "There is no need to do this."

"Is the wound too deep to bear? I bear it also. He deserves to know."

The black eyes of the white demon bore into Puck.

"Do not speak her name again." His voice was almost a whisper but Puck took notice of the threat in his words.

The tensing inside of her mate made Abbie move closer to Abraham's body. He had never heard the demon speak with such emotion in his voice before. Something more than anger grew in Moloch's body. The reason why he was there was not as important now.

*()*

Frank and Andy waited for the signal from Moloch patiently. "What could they possibly be talking about for this long?"

Andy looked back expecting to see Ichabod but he was gone. Andy tapped Frank and he turned. "Where is he?"

Frank looked around. "Can you sense him?'

Andy had never used any of the teachings that Katrina had taught him. The only one that he had told of his ability was Frank. His latent powers were discovered by accident. One of her former apprentices conjured a spell that got away from her. She was told to never touch Katrina books of magic but her curiosity got the better of her. At that moment of time Andy was walking into the witch's home to bring her news about Luke when the conjured force entered his body. He fell to the floor unmoving as Katrina ran to aid him. Just as quickly as it entered him the force ran from his body and onto the one that conjured him. The whereabouts of the body parts of the assistant are still undiscovered.

Andy closed his eyes and then opened them quickly. "NO!"

Frank followed him as he turned and ran away from their hiding position. The two ran back towards where Moloch had pounded the medallion into the solid rock wall beside the lake. Ichabod was standing there staring at it.

"Hey Ich whatcha doing." Frank stood in plain view as Andy worked his way around to the other side.

"I think that I can get this out."

Frank chuckled. "Oh we don't need that we have guns. Come on,"

Ichabod frowned and turned back to staring at the medallion. The voice inside his head wanted him to get it out and bring it to his master.

"I have to do this."

"No you don't. We have to save Abbie remember."

Andy could see Ichabod and had a clear path to him.

"No I have to do this."

Andy tore through the bush and tackled Ichabod. Frank jumped on the pile as they tried to hold him down but the power inside of him would not be denied.

*()*

Puck turned back to Abraham. "The beauty would send her attendants to chase him out of her garden. These attendants were 10 feet tall and very brutal. Moloch, however, did not give up. He began to slack in his mission for our master and spent all his time trying to make his beauty speak to him. One day she grew tired of sending her attendants after him and asked him why he was always in her garden. He said to her. If I can just see you every day, then this pain in my heart and soul will stop and I will know that there is a chance to know you."

Abraham looked towards his former master and saw him staring straight ahead at some imaginary object. He only had one emotion that Abraham knew of and that was hate. Puck chuckled as the silence from his one-time brother continued.

"Am I telling it right Moloch? The Horseman's female seems very interested. I think that she will love the rest."

Abbie glared at the scarred demon as he looked at her and smiled. "The beauty fell for that line and smiled at him and allowed him into her garden where my master nor any of his minions could go. For years he worked beside her and love grew between them. Then one summer night Moloch took the innocence of La…his beauty and hell shook in disgust. Its mightiest had fallen to a force of good. Our master could not have that and sent many to take her head. Moloch defeated them but he feared for his beauty's safety. He made her a present. A powerful bracelet made of half of his heart and made her promise to never take it off."

Puck looked over at his one-time brother and continued talking. "So our master sent me, his greatest warrior to extract revenge upon his favorite. I was like the Horseman. I was powerful, tall, handsome to the eyes. I carried a spear that could penetrate everything except the beauty's garden. So I had to lure her out."

Moloch snarled at Puck and the vines whipped up through the ground and swiftly surrounded the white demon as he advanced towards him. "YOU KILLED HER!"

Puck looked incredulous. "How was I to know that she was with child."

The white demon fell to his knees halfway to Puck. "She told you but you killed her anyway and then you killed my child."

Puck glared at the fallen demon. "You cry for your loss. Look at me! Her garden stole my power and then her attendants tried to kill me. They beat me until the ground gave away beneath me. I did what I was commanded to do and then our master punished me for what I did. He punished me for what he ordered me to do. I will have my revenge!"

The vines tangled tighter around Moloch and barred Abraham from moving towards him. "You and your beauty have another son that will soon join his brother."

Luke woke from his slumber and heard the gargled voices coming from beyond the rows of bushes where he lay. The only thing that he remembered were teeth and claws tearing at him. He looked through the bushes and saw Abbie beside the Horseman. Rage filled his body. He remembered what he saw them doing. She had betrayed him. She had to die. He looked away from her and the object for his means of murder was laying on the ground underneath the demon tangled in the vines.

Puck looked over at Abraham. He looked confused about something that was said and that made Puck smile. "You were bathed in her blood and given the other half of this retched creature's heart and now he is jealous of what you have. That is the only reason that he is here. He is here to take what you have."

In all his time with Moloch, Abraham had never seen him look defeated as he did now. Moloch was not jealous of him. He did not want what Abraham had. He did not want him to feel this loss of love. Abraham made a move towards Moloch but the vines interfered with him. Puck walked up to the fallen demon still keeping Abraham at bay with the vines. Moloch raised his head and stared up at his one-time brother. The vines began tightening around his body but Moloch said nothing as his eyes bore into Puck's eyes. Puck raised him from the ground and smiled. "I see the rage in your eyes now."

Moloch remained unmoving until he was eye level with Puck. Then his right hand broke through the vines and clamped around his neck. The claws on his fingers pierced the skin on Puck's neck. The scream from the pale demon shook the garden. The vines surrounding Moloch began to loosen and he pulled Puck closer. "Wait until you feel my rage …brother. Where is your power now?"

The sounds of warfare filled the air and Puck's screaming suddenly turned into laughter. "I wil…wil …. have the power that I ….se…seek my one-time."

Ichabod came walking towards them dragging the three headed dog that hung onto his left thigh. Frank and Andy came crawling from the trees bleeding. Abraham pulled Abbie into his arms and moved away from the vines when they reached for her. Ichabod kept dragging his body towards Puck as he struggled in Moloch's grasp. The human looked possessed but that was not what alarmed Moloch. The Alamet medallion in his hands caused the white demon great fear. The vines suddenly whipped at Moloch and knocked him to the ground. Puck held his throat and then ran to meet Ichabod.

Moloch lifted his head and saw his one-time brother about to receive the ultimate power that would give him unimaginable abilities. ""ABRAHAM,"

Puck reached out for the medallion but the force of Abraham's body knocked him from his feet and into the tree behind him. Ichabod tried to turn towards the tree still listening to the voice but the death rider elbowed him in the face and snatched the medallion from his hands as he fell to the ground.

"ABRAHAM!" Abbie's warning came too late as the bull plowed into his back and the medallion flew from his hands and into the air. Puck sat up at the base of the tree and saw the medallion floating in the air he sent vines to intercept it but Moloch's tail ripped through them and medallion fell to the ground.

Abraham tried to extricate himself from the sticky tree limbs while he watched Abbie run and pick up the medallion. His heart began to beat furiously and his hands frantically broke through the old branches

"NO!" His voice boomed across the field of battle as the Luke beast barreled towards her with his horn down for goring. She heard her mate's voice and turned around too late and saw nothing but white.

Moloch roared as the horn came through his lower back and out his side. He held Abbie in his arms as the beast pushed them towards the trees.

"Get the medallion!" Puck screamed at Ichabod as he staggered to his feet. The possessed British officer quickly walked towards the fight of the bull and Moloch. Abbie tried to keep it away from him. Moving it side to side but Ichabod clawed at her arms mindlessly even as she screamed his name. He was so strong. He almost had it until Moloch released her and whipped his body around. The demon roared in pain as he dislodged the bull and his horn from his body. The horn detached from Luke's forehead and fell to the ground. Moloch's tail whipped at Ichabod sending him hurtling into the woods. The demon then fell to the ground bleeding. Abbie kneeled beside him. Abraham finally pulled himself from the prison of the limbs and ran towards them.

Puck watched the scene from a safe distance. He could still infect the female while the Horseman was imprisoned. He concentrated and sent the special vines to do just that.

Abbie set the medallion on the ground before her and used both hands to push down on the wound that was gushing out his black blood. Moloch slowly raised his head and stared into her eyes. Abbie gazed back into his black orbs and saw the reflection of the vines moving behind her. She quickly moved to her left and rolled away taking the medallion with her. The vines continued after her but gunshots struck them and they exploded. Abraham wrapped her up in his arms and turned her away from the danger as more came to infect her. Frank stood and with precision, destroyed those still trying to get Abbie.

Stumbling from the woods, Ichabod came running at Frank at the voices insistence and tackled him. Andy pulled out his gun as he laid on the ground trying to recover from his injuries that Ichabod inflicted on him, and took a shot at Ichabod and struck him in the head. The bullet sank inside his brain but he continued fighting Frank for his gun. Andy kept firing at him striking him all five times but the possessed man still fought as if the devil himself was inside of him.

Moloch began crawling towards Abraham and Abbie when the Luke beast came flying from the woods towards the death rider. This time Abraham sensed him and turned Abbie away from the bull. He released her and grabbed onto the horn. The charging beast only pulled him a few feet from Abbie when Abraham stopped him and snapped off the horn. Puck smiled seeing the woman standing alone. The vines swam at her but a white tail sliced them in half. Moloch slowly stood up from the ground in front of Abbie.

Puck stared him down. "So this is where your life shall end my one-time brother."

Moloch held his side and breathed deeply. "It shall be a glorious death because I shall die killing you."

Frank struggled with Ichabod and the British officer pushed him away and aimed the gun at Abbie and fired.

"Abbie!"

The buller struck her in the hand. She screamed and dropped the medallion. Moloch quickly dove to grab it and Abbie at the same time as Abraham but a vine wrapped around her first and took her to Puck.

Frank and Andy wrestled the gun from Ichabod and once they got him down began beating him but he felt no pain.

Puck's laughter filled the woods as he lifted the female twenty feet in the air with the vine wrapped around her neck. "I will throw her down to the ground if you do not give me what I want. And do not touch it to your blood we both know how destructive that liquid is."

Abbie's hands grabbed onto the vine around her neck. She frantically kicked her legs. 'Don't give it to him."

Abraham wanted to move towards her but Moloch stopped him. "He will kill us and everyone else."

Puck smiled as Moloch threw him the medallion. One of his vines scooped it up and brought it to him. Puck placed the Alamet around his neck and he could feel a change in his body although he thought it would be bigger and painful.

"Let her go." Abraham's eyes darkened.

Puck laughed. "I did not say that I would let her go."

Moloch looked over at Andy and he stopped beating Crane and looked at the white demon. How did he know what he could do? If he had no power here why could he hear this demon in his head? Puck followed Moloch's gaze to the Asian officer and cocked his head to the side. "What are you doing?"

Andy closed his eyes and silently spoke to himself. Heat, undesirable heat filled the pale demon's body and he began screeching in pain. The three headed dog slammed into Puck and knocked him down and begin biting his face. Puck's power over the vines vanished and Abbie fell into Abraham's arms. A familiar neighing filled the woods as Daredevil tore down the path towards them.

Moloch looked at Abraham with concern on his face. "Run, he has the Alamet and the witch will not close the seal with you in it."

Abraham placed Abbie on Daredevil and sent them out of the danger. Moloch roared at him.

"Listen to me! You must go all of you." Moloch cringed and held his side.

Abraham held him up. "If you do not go with me I will not leave."

Frank and Andy quickly carried Ichabod the way that Daredevil ran as lightening began to strike Puck's body. The cries coming from the demon began to hurt their ears. Moloch leaned heavily on Abraham as he helped him down the path. The three headed dog brought up the rear whining for Moloch and Abraham to go faster. They could feel it in the ground beneath their feet. Puck's footstep shook the earth as he began running after them.

Katrina stood at the entrance of the seal that she had created with her eyes as red as her flowing hair in the windstorm that swirled around the Hollow woods. Daredevil and Abbie raced from the opening at a hectic pace. Abbie quickly dismounted and waited for Abraham. An unfamiliar roar came from the seal and Katrina slightly raised her hands and the seal closed a little.

Frank and Andy walked through carrying Ichabod and unceremoniously dropped him on the ground and reloaded their weapons. The monster running behind Abraham and Moloch came into view and Katrina stepped back in horror. Frank and Andy began firing at the massive creature that was three times bigger than Moloch. His gigantic violet eyes moved from one demon to the other as he reached out his massive hand to grab them. It could have just run by them but the three headed dog turned and launched itself at the eyes and knocked the monster off course. Puck fell to the ground as Abraham and Moloch stepped through the seal.

Katrina began raising her hands to close it when Puck's massive clawed hand came through the slit that was still open. One of his huge eyes pressed against the seal and his laughter could be heard as the pupil moved around looking at their terrified faces. Katrina screamed when he began forcing the seal open. Abraham grabbed his axe from Daredevil's saddle but Moloch stopped him and took the the axe. He ran the blade along his wound and then gave it back to Abraham. The Horseman threw the weapon and it slammed into Puck's eye. The massive demon released the edges of the sea,l threw back his head, and roared in pain. Moloch called back the axe and Katrina closed the seal.

The witch began to fall to the ground but Andy was there to catch her. Puck was still standing there and placed his eye back on the seal and laughed for about a second and then looked down at the black blood dripping from his eye and onto the ground.

"Oh SH,,,,,"

The explosion was earth shattering and shook the woods and scattered the fowl and creatures from their homes. Fires raged in the Hollow in any place that Puck had ventured or used his magic. The Hollow would burn until it wiped his presence from its woods.

Katrina slowly opened her eyes and looked at Abraham as he applied pressure to Moloch's wound. "The seal will only last 5 days. When it breaks you must hunt him down dead or alive and take his heart."

"He has the Alamet."

Andy's words were not what she wanted to hear. Katrina look at Ichabod on the ground for a moment then returned her gaze to Abraham. "Then you have no choice rider. You have to find him."

Abbie hid her pain as she wiped the blood from Moloch's wound as Abraham tended to him. The axe began to heat up and he laid it against Moloch's skin. The demon softly growled and closed his eyes at the pain but the blood stopped flowing. Once Abraham pulled the axe away Moloch relaxed and began breathing normally.

"You are in pain."

Abbie shook her head as she looked at the resting demon. "I will survive it."

Moloch moved his hand to her left hand that contained the bullet wound and used what power he had left to end her suffering. Abraham watched him. Moloch slumped back against the tree still with his eyes closed.

"We should not tarry here. Even evil lives in the light."

*()*

Ichabod sat up with a jerk. He looked around his surroundings trying to gather where his was. He suddenly began groaning as the bullets in his body pushed from their entrance holes and fell to the mattress. He picked them up and looked at them until the sight of Katrina in the doorway surprised him. She ran at him with a blade and put it to his throat and forced him down into the pillows. "Say something meaningful right now or your blood shall stain the walls of my home forever."

* * *

Author's Notes

Well, here it is and its long. I hope that you enjoy the reworked or rewritten Dark Garden I wanted more and I think that I have done that. Please excuse any errors there are probably a few with over 8000 words. I thank you very much for reading and I hope that you enjoy it~Frostbytefire


End file.
